TOW Capture the Flag
by xxkatrina
Summary: The gang of friends play Capture the Flag in the park. Bits of Mondler...
1. Capture The Flag

"It's called Capture The Flag," Monica repeated. She looked at the faces of her friends, which looked all confused. "C'mon, you guys! We're at the park! Let's play Capture the Flag!"

"But...we don't have any flags," Chandler said slowly, looking at Monica as if she had two heads. He smirked.

"And that is why I brought two bandanas," Monica said, smiling. She fished them out of her back pocket.

"You've prepared all of this, haven't you?" Ross asked.

"Ha, you bet!" Monica said, smiling.

"But who's captain?" Joey asked, then Monica rose her hand up.

"Well, that figures," Rachel said, shrugging. "Fine. Monica is captain, and... who else?"

"Ooh, me!" Chandler said sarcastically, raising his hand.

"'Kay, you're on," Monica challenged.

"What? I-I was joking!" he protested.

"Too bad, so sad," Monica sneered.

"You know what's sad?" Chandler asked her. "You're lack of competition!"

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Monica cried.

"Oh, yes, he did!" Phoebe said, nodding. Monica and Chandler frowned.

"Fine, guys on my side, girls on yours," Chandler said.

"What?" Joey said

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Rachel protested, crossing her arms.

"I agree!" Monica said, frowning. "Rachel's gonna start crying again! And we're going to lose, obviously!" She gestured to Rachel and Phoebe.

"What! N-No, I'm not!...," Rachel said, forcing back tears. Ross rolled his eyes.

"Girls against guys, decision over!" he cried frustratedly. "Now, c'mon, this is getting boring!"

"Fine, fine!" Monica said. Then she said loudly, "Girls, huddle!"

"Okay, okay," Rachel and Phoebe muttered, as they made their way to Monica. They huddled in a circle, as if it were football.

"Where are we going to hide the flag?" Rachel whispered.

"I know the perfect place!" Monica said.

"Oh, wait, we forgot the rules!" Ross suddenly said, interrupting the two groups.

"Rules?" Monica asked. "Who needs rules?"

"You do, apparently," Ross told her sarcastically. "Okay, rule number one-"

"No crying!" Monica said.

"Hey!" Rachel cried.

"What?" Monica shrugged.

"Alright, then no crying," Ross said. "Rule number two: You have to have at least a teeny part of the flag showing, wherever you're going to hide it."

"What? Not fair!" Monica cried.

"What? You don't even know the definition of fair!" Chandler cried angrily.

"Okay, and three: There are jail-houses, and if you get the other teams flag, and someone tags you, you're out and you have to go to the jail."

"What?" Phoebe cried.

"Yeah, there's only six of us!" Joey pointed out.

"Okay, fine," Ross said. "No jail-houses then. But if you have the opponent's flag and you get tagged, you can't keep it."

"Fine by me," Monica mumbled.

"Yeah, sounds perfect," Chandler said, also frowning. He shot Monica a death stare.

"Ooh, can I add a rule?" Joey asked.

"Uh, sure," Ross said.

"Monica and Chandler, please... no murder will be involved."

-------------------------

"Okay, I hid the flag in the safest place I could think of," Chandler informed Ross and Joey. Ross nodded.

"Where?" he asked.

"Under the sand in the play area," Chandler whispered. He laughed out loud.

"But I thought you said that part of the flag had to be showing," Joey said, frowning.

"It is. Our bandana's color is the color of sand," Chandler said. When they both still had empty faces, he repeated, "It's like the sand's color. You know?"

"But...what happens if a kid gets it?" Ross asked.

Chandler stared into blank space and said, "Damn."

-------------------------

"Where are we going to hide the bandana?" Rachel asked. Then she quickly added, "I mean, the 'flag'?"

"Hm, I don't know," Monica admitted, frowning thoughtfully. Then when Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, Monica cried in a sing-song tone, "I know!"

"Uh, yes, Monica?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's, like, the prefect place!" Monica cried cheerfully.

"MONICA!" Rachel cried. "Just, please... TELL US!"

"Okay, fine...," Monica said, rolling her eyes.

-------------------------

"Ready?" Chandler asked, smiling slyly.

"Hah, you bet!" Monica shot back, smiling.

"Okay, on three," Ross began. "One-"

"Hey, why do you get to count?" Monica asked angrily. "No one said that you were going to be the counter!"

"Yes, Mon, no one did, but as I can see, no one is going to," Ross said in a matter-of-factly tone. He scoffed.

"Fine," Monica mumbled.

"One, two-" Ross began again.

"Hey! But what if you're cheating or something?" Monica asked, interrupting him again. Everyone sighed and rolled there eyes.

"Monica, please, do you want to play this game or not!" Chandler cried.

"Okay, okay!" Monica frowned.

"One, two... three!" Ross cried quickly. Ross, Chandler, Joey, Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe all went in different ways immediately. Rachel went back to where her team's flag was, to guard it. She tried to act unsuspicious. Joey, as well, went to guard his team's flag.


	2. Tricking The Girls'

"Monica, look out! Chandler's right there!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel!" Monica whined, frowning angrily. "I was hiding! You don't just call out my name! Now Chandler knows where I am!"

"HA HA!" Chandler said, grinning competitively.

"B-But...," Rachel said, pouting.

"Remember, Rach, no crying," Chandler pointed out, smiling. Rachel frowned.

"Why does everyone think I'll cry?" Rachel cried. "What the hell is wrong with me and my emotion of crying?"

"The thing that's wrong is that you use it a bit too much," Monica said, rolling her eyes.

"So...I suppose that your flag is around here somewhere...?" Chandler began teasingly. He walked around Monica in a slow circle. He chuckled, forcing away a burst of laughter.

"N-No...," Monica said, frowning. "It's no where near here, right, Rach?"

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed, nodding. Then she said hesitantly, "It's uh, where Joey is. Maybe Ross, if he's over where...Joey is. Wherever that...is."

"Right," Chandler said, frowning. He bent down, seemingly to tie his shoelace, and quickly turned around and ran.

"Ha!" Monica cried, smiling cheerfully. "Chandler actually fell for that stupid trick!"

"But...isn't the flag in the same area as Joey?" Rachel said, a worried expression on her face.

"Ha-ha!" Monica cried, smiling. "No, it isn't! And how do you even know where Joey is? And-" Then she paused. "You know what, don't say anything, okay? I'm going to get their flag and I'll be right back. Okay? You get that, Rach?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel murmured. When Monica left, Rachel sighed and said aloud, "I officially suck at capture the flag!"

**-------------------------**

Ross looked around, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Where would they hide their flag?" Ross pondered aloud, smiling. He looked around the park, thinking. There was the playground, the picnic area, the parking lot... Wait. The parking lot. Then Ross said out loud in disbelief, "Are they that stupid? Not mentioning the parking lot? Wait! I'm the stupid one! I never said where you could hide the... DAMN IT!"

"What's with all the commotion?" a happy voice interrupted. Startled, Ross turned around to see Chandler, holding up a black bandana. A proud smile was on his face.

"C-Chandler!" Ross cried in disbelief. A smile crept on his face. "You found the girls' flag! W-Where'd you find it? Oh my god!"

"Um, hello, where'd you think?" Chandler asked. "Your rules SUCKED, Ross. You never said where they could hide it. Their freaking flag fell out of Monica's back pocket! I pretended to tie my stupid shoelaces, and they fell for it!"

"I know I suck...," Ross said, frowning. "And she is SUCH a cheater! It fell out of her back pocket? Seriously? Oh my god, I cannot believe her! Now, run to the girls'hideout before they tag you!"

"And where's that...?" Chandler asked. He sighed. "Never mind. I know. I'll be right back, and next time you see me, I'll be doing the Chan-Chan man dance for our victory!"

Ross and Chandler shared a high-five, smiling.

**-------------------------**

Phoebe tripped over a chip in the ground, and fell flat on the sandy playground.

"What the-?" she began, and spit sand out of her mouth. A little feather-like object was poking her forehead. She plucked it out of the sand and gasped.

"The flag!" she cried, smiling. She stood up hurriedly, and Monica gasped once she saw what was in her hand.

"Pheebs, you found it!" Monica cried, her grin widening. She grabbed the flag from Phoebe and said, "Watch my back, alright? I don't want anyone spoiling my - our - victory!"

"You got it!" Phoebe said, nodding. She followed Monica as they ran to where Joey was. In the trees of the park, they ran silently, side by side.

"This is SO much fun!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Yeah, 'cause we're going to win!" Monica agreed, laughing. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. They grunted, and fell on the ground. "What the-?"

"Monica!" Chandler cried, hurriedly getting off the floor. He looked at her hand. "O-Our flag!"

"OUR flag!" Monica said, gasping, as she looked at what was in Chandler's hand. "How'd it-?" She put a hand to her backpocket, and realizing that it was no longer there, she cried, "Darn!"

"You know what...?" Chandler said, sighing. He dropped the object, watching it fall to the ground. "If winning this stupid game means so much to you, then fine. You can win." He pointed behind him. "Our hideout is over there. Win, if you want."

"WHAT?" Phoebe said, her eyes widening. "You're just going to let us win? Just like that?"

"Yeah...," Monica muttered, looking down.

"WE WIN!" Ross and Joey cried in unison, appearing from behind a bustle of trees. They jumped up and down, and slapped Chandler's back. "We won, dude!"

"You actually fell for it!" Chandler cried after a moment, laughing.

"WHAT?" Monica and Phoebe. "But you have our flag!"

"No, this is a freaking piece of paper or something," Chandler said, stepping on it. He smiled, and Rachel appeared, panting.

"Rachel, what happened?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, they won," Rachel said, pouting. "Sorry."

**-------------------------**

**Author's Note**: It isn't done yet...heh.


	3. The Second Gellar Cup

"You know what we should do now, boys?" Chandler asked happily, slapping Joey's and Ross's back. "We should go and celebrate. What do you say? Me, you two, and maybe a date?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect!" Ross agreed.

"Man, this sucks," Monica muttered under her breath, tossing the bandana to the ground sadly. Chandler looked at her, then looked back at the cheering Joey and Ross, then back at Monica. _No_, he thought. _No, no, no. I am not feeling sorry for her. How can I? She cheated on her own game! A-A-And...?_

"Fine, we'll all bring a date," Ross said, smiling. "So, where're we going?"

"Uh, you guys...," Chandler began, glancing at them, "I'll meet you at the car. You can go ahead... I'll be right there."

"Well, whatever you say, man," Joey said, giving him another cheerful slap on the back. Phoebe and Rachel shrugged, following Ross and Joey to the car.

"What do you want?" Monica asked, as Chandler walked up to her. She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to rub it in my face even more that you guys won?"

"...No," Chandler said slowly. Monica's face brightened.

"Then you'll challenge us with a rematch?" she asked excitedly. Chandler shook his head.

"Not even close," he said.

"Damn," Monica muttered, slumping. "So?"

"Hey, uh, wanna come with me tonight?" Chandler asked hesitantly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He grinned nervously and looked around, waiting for an answer.

"Me?" Monica said slowly. "Go with you...? With the opposing team to celebrate...?"

"Yes...?" Chandler said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Monica said, smiling.

**---------------------------------**

"So, really, we didn't even bring dates," Ross said, sighing. He looked at Rachel, who was sitting next to him, and at Phoebe, who was sitting next to Joey. Then, last of all, he stared at Chandler and his sister, and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, uh, Chandler, did you bring...Monica?"

"Huh?" Chandler said, raising his eyes to Ross. He frowned. "What? I wasn't listening."

"Is my sister your date?" Ross wondered aloud slowly. He cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"Well...when you say 'date'...," Chandler began.

"So, she is!" Ross cried, a little louder than he meant to. He stared around at the people in the restaurant who were staring at him and cried, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Ross!" Rachel snapped quietly, but harshly. Ross hurled around to face her, his expression surprised.

"What?" Ross asked. "Did you see the way those people were staring at me? It's not like I'm a freak or something! Do I, like, have something on my face? Or maybe-"

"Ross, don't be so ridiculous!" Rachel said angrily, sighing. She rolled her eyes. "Imagine what would've happened today if my team won..."

"Oh, and what are the chances of that happening?" Ross wondered sarcastically. "Hmm...maybe...zero!"

"Please, guys!" Joey cried frantically. "Fine, alright, we can have a rematch! I don't care, as long as we can live out this day peacefully, okay?"

"...Fine," Chandler said reluctantly.

"No!" Ross complained. "C'mon, you guys, we already won! Why would we want to have a rematch?"

"Well-" Chandler began.

"And no 'buts'," Ross interrupted angrily.

"Oh, I know what we can do!" Phoebe cried suddenly. Everyone turned to face her. "We can make a second Gellar Cup, and whoever wins this new game wins the cup! Ooh, is this a good idea or what!"

"Yeah, I agree!" Rachel said, nodding. She smiled excitedly.

"Okay, but who's making the cup?" Ross asked.

"So, dude, you're in?" Joey asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh... duh!" Ross said slowly, scoffing. He smiled. "If it's for the Second Gellar Cup, of course I am! Hel-lo! My last name is Gellar...!"

"Just wait till we kick the girls' butts again!" Chandler cried happily. A few people turned around to face him, getting the wrong idea. Chandler's eyes widened. "No! Yes, I mean- Never mind!"

"Yeah, right!" Monica said, smirking competitively. Chandler laughed out loud.

"Don't get so carried away...," he said. "We have a Gellar on our side as well."

"Fine, tomorrow we'll know who the real winners are," Monica said, glaring playfully.

"You mean, the best men in the world?" Chandler said, as he glared back as well.


	4. Anger

"Can you just turn off the radio!" Monica snapped, frowning. Phoebe parked in the lot and they all climbed out eagerly. "C'mon, let's see that cup, Pheebs."

"No, no," Phoebe replied, shaking her head. "No one gets to see the cup until after the game. That's fair, right?"

"Uh...," Ross began, "no!"

"C'mon, Pheebs, please!" Joey complained, pouting. Phoebe shook her head again.

"You guys," she started to say, "the sooner we start the game, the sooner we'll be able to see the cup, okay? So, c'mon, let's play!"

"Fine," Monica muttered under her breath. "But we better win that damn trophy, Phoebe and Rachel, or, I swear to god, that you will never help me clean my house again!"

"T-That doesn't sound too bad...," Ross said slowly. He looked at Monica and said, "Is that the same with us if we lose?"

"No!" Monica said, frowning. She tossed the boys' their bandana, and gestured for them to hide it.

"Wait, I have to set new ground rules," Chandler said, before Ross could say anything. Ross frowned, looking angry. "Number one, we have to be able to see the flag; Two, we can't hide the flag anywhere but in the park -no, not the parking lot, that doesn't count; Three, our area is in the playground, and the girl's area will be where the jogging place is. Everyone knows where that is, right?"

"Well, uh, yeah, but that last sentence sounded odd," Joey said, frowning. Chandler grimaced, disgusted.

"Come on, guys, lets go hide it," Ross said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned around, despite and cold weather, and looked down.

"What's up with Ross?" Monica muttered under her breath, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged enthusiastically and smiled. "Oh well! C'mon, lets hide this flag!"

**-------------------------------**

"NO!" Ross cried angrily, glaring at Chandler. "We are not hiding it there! The girls', especially Monica, will find it in no time! What are you thinking, Chandler?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but do you have any other ideas?" Chandler snapped. He threw the bandana to the ground angrily. "This is stupid, okay? Why are we even playing this - stupid game?"

"You guys, you guys!" Joey cried, putting an arm to Chandler and Ross, separating them. "What has gotten into you two?" He looked at Ross. "Why are you so angry?"

"Joey, shut up, okay?" Ross said angrily. Joey look shocked for a second, but that quickly turned into anger. He frowned.

"Here, let me hide it," Ross said, picking it up from the ground. He angrily stormed away from the two boys.

"So," Chandler began. "That's it... why is he even mad at me? What did I do?"

_"Hey, uh, Chandler, did you bring...Monica?" ... "Is my sister your date?"_

Chandler snapped back into reality, and sighed, feeling stupid. "Oh," he muttered under his breath. Then he shook his head as he told Joey, "I'm gonna be right back. And if Ross is looking for me... tell him I, uh, went to the...restroom. Okay?"

"Sure, but, dude, where're you going?" Joey asked, stopping him. Chandler sighed again.

"To Monica," he replied hesitantly, looking away. Joey smiled playfully.

"Why?" he asked. His grin widened.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, Joey," Chandler said. "I really need to see Monica..."

"Whatever you say," Joey said, smiling. He watched as Chandler ran off, then frowned, saying aloud, "Now what do I do?"

**-------------------------------**

"Monica!" Chandler cried. He looked behind him. He finally saw her and ran up to her.

"Hey!" she cried, shocked. "I'm still hiding the, uh, bandana. Or, flag... what're you doing here?"

"Ross is angry," Chandler informed her, frowning seriously. Monica stopped for a second, then raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a joke?" she asked. She cracked a smile.

"No," Chandler said, but he smiled anyway. "You know how I, uh...brought you to...dinner? Yeah, well, he's angry...at the thought of...you and...me...? You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Monica said, nodding. She frowned. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Well, do you know how we can get him happy?" Chandler asked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah," Monica muttered. "We could... well, we could... let you guys win."

"Really?" Chandler said, raising his eyebrows in shock. "And you'd be okay with that?"

"Well, it is just the one and only Second Gellar Cup...," Monica said through clenched teeth. She shook her head and smiled. "You know what? That'll be perfectly...okay."

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Chandler said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned around and began to walk away. But then he stopped to think:_ Did I just...?_ He turned around, and saw Monica smiling and blushing. He shook his head, laughed, and went to tell Joey what the plan was.


	5. Winning

"So you got it? You know what we're going to do?" Chandler asked, a hand on Joey's shoulder. Joey nodded slowly, a confused expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah...sure," Joey said. "What...what was that again?"

"Joey-!" Chandler cried.

"No, no, I get it, I get it!" Joey said, laughing. Chandler stared at him; a piercing stare. Joey cried, "Okay, man, stop staring at me already!" Chandler rolled his eyes, as Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica emerged from the trees. Chandler immediately took his hand off of Joey when he saw the odd expression on Monica's face. He grinned sheepishly.

"You told him?" Monica asked, gesturing to Joey. Chandler nodded.

"Yeah," Chandler said, nodding. "Now go, you guys, because if Ross comes he'll think-"

"He'll think what?" a voice asked. Shocked, the five friends turned around to see Ross, a confused expression on his face. "What were you guys talking about? I heard my name... and what are the girls' doing here?" He looked at Monica suspiciously.

"What?" she said, raising her arms in defense. She forced herself to roll her eyes, and told Rachel and Phoebe, "C'mon, we gotta go find their flag."

"Chandler," Ross began to say, once they were out of earshot, "what do you think you're doing? D-Don't you want to win this? Or...wait, what did you tell them?" Then he cried, "Did you reveal where our flag is?"

"No!" Joey and Chandler cried at once. Then Chandler said, "But they were, uh, really...suspicious looking when they almost said where their, um, flag...was. So, I - I mean, Joey and me - know where it is... So now we can win the Second Gellar Cup! Yes, that's it!" Ross looked at him with wondering eyes, then smiled.

"Let's go get that flag!" he cried triumphantly.

"Now that's the spirit!" Joey cried enthusiastically, grinning.

_That was close_, Chandler thought. _Real close..._

**-----------------------------**

"My brother is an idiot," Monica muttered under her breath. Then she turned around to face Rachel and Phoebe and told them, "C'mon. We have to 'fake' that we are looking for their flag... I can't believe I'm doing this! Letting the guys win, I mean!" He moaned in agony. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you letting the guys win?" Rachel asked. "The real Monica wouldn't do that. Trust me, when I tried to convince her into letting me borrow her shoes... Wow, I think I still have that bruise!"

"More like 'bruises'," Phoebe interrupted, smiling slightly.

"Okay, okay," Monica said. "Okay! I get it, I get it!"

"So why?" Rachel asked, bugging her. She smiled teasingly. "Is it Chandler?" After Monica didn't say anything, Rachel gasped. "So it IS Chandler! Oh my gosh, Monica, why didn't you say anything about it?"

After a moment, Monica cried, "I don't know! But it happened! Well, it was really an accident, but, hey, it happened!"

"Okay, we're supposed to be pretending to look for the flag here," Phoebe said, interrupting them both. "So, can we please look for it? I mean... never mind!"

"Yes, okay, Phoebe, go, go," Monica muttered, rolling her eyes. Then suddenly, all three girls heard a cheerful joyous rejoice. Monica stopped. "Was that...Ross? Or no?"

"Oh my god," Rachel said. "Did they just find our flag?" The girls hurriedly ran over to their spot. Ross, Chandler, and Joey were cheering. Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe threw away their smiles, and put on fake, sad faces. Monica pretended to moan in agony.

"No!" she cried. "This sucks...we lose again?" She didn't even remember if she had won the first time. Had she? She looked at Rachel, and Rachel shrugged, looking lost. Phoebe did as well. "Well, congrats, you guys...I guess." Monica had muttered the last part. Chandler budged her, pointing out that her little 'faking' wasn't going so well. Monica sighed, annoyed.

"We win!" Ross cried. He walked up to the girls and cried, "In your faces!"

"Okay, uh, Ross?" Chandler said, raising an eyebrow. "The 'rubbing in' part? Yeah...not going too well."

"C'mon, man, be happy!" Ross cried. "We won! We get the Second Gellar Cup!" Chandler put an arm around Monica, forgetting that Ross was there. Ross turned to Phoebe and asked, "So where is it? The cup, I mean? C'mon, Pheebs!"

"Okay, okay, gosh, it's in the car!" Phoebe cried, both of their eyebrows raised. Phoebe ran to the car, everyone following her. Monica swore to herself silently that she was never going to play Capture the Flag...ever again.

-----------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
